


Twin Time Trumps Alone Time

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom really wants some twin time. Bill had planned on some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Time Trumps Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 3rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

When Bill hears the door unlock, he barely has enough time to reach over for the bed linen to pull it over himself.

 

In fact, he's pretty sure Tom saw something as he'd walked into the room, and even if he didn't, Bill knows that Tom can very well guess what Bill is doing naked and sweaty in bed in the middle of the day.

 

But all his twin says is, “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Bill awkwardly replies.

 

“You're done right?” Tom rhetorically asks as he walks inside the room.

 

Very well then, Tom _had_ in fact seen the sticky fluid on his stomach.

 

“I just need to take a quick leak, but then you can clean up,” Tom says as he walks to the toilet.

 

“Wait,” Bill belatedly calls out when Tom already has one foot inside the bathroom.

 

“Hmm?” Tom asks, clearly distracted as he remains looking inside the bathroom. “That's a bit big,” Tom comments on the _thing_ that Bill had tried to keep him from seeing.

 

Bill flushes red as he thinks of the buttplug sitting on the shelf over the sink. He'd used it in the shower but then swapped it for another after he'd dried his body. He had intended to clean up and hide any evidence after he'd been done, and he had been meant to have plenty of time for that but Tom had obviously gotten bored and shown up much earlier than Bill had expected him.

 

Bill doesn't reply, composes his body under the sheet again and patiently waits as Tom walks inside the bathroom and out of Bill's view to do his business, before he walks back out.

 

“Here,” Tom voices to give him a heads up as he throws a towel Bill's way and then turns to give Bill some semblance of privacy.

 

The younger twin clears his throat, readying himself for the request he wants to ask, “Would you mind coming back at another time?”

 

“No need to be embarrassed,” Tom claims over his shoulder. “These are normal things,” Tom states in a certain tone. “You clean up–” Tom pointedly looks away from Bill again. “And we have us some twin time,” Tom finishes in an easy manner.

 

“I wasn't quite done,” Bill reveals.

 

“There was spunk on your stomach when I walked in,” Tom points out.

 

Bill clears his throat again. “Yes,” he agrees. “ _But,_ ” his tone is matter of fact, he expects his twin to understand.

 

“Going for a second?” Tom does indeed understand, and then he comments, “Greedy.”

 

“The first was to take the edge off.”

 

“The aim was the second then?”

 

“What I was going to do, yes.”

 

“What did you plan that you needed to take the edge off for?”

 

“Tom,” Bill admonishes.

 

“Share,” Tom requests with a sweet voice. “Maybe it can be something new for me to try out.”

 

Bill sighs, “I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You either won't like it, or you'll like it so much we'll never see you again.”

 

“This got something to do with the toy on the shelf?”

 

“Hmm,” Bill answers in an affirmative tone.

 

“Got a new toy?” Tom guesses.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Hmm,” Tom curiously replies.

 

“So, do you wanna, you _know_ , get out?”

 

“I need some twin time,” Tom growls with no room for argument because he's not budging on this.

 

“You don't say,” Bill replies with a roll of his eyes but with a soft voice. “Lemme go wash then.”

 

“I am still facing the wall,” Tom reminds.

 

Bill rolls his eyes again and slides to the edge of the bed.

 

“You're taking too long,” Tom protests after a couple of minutes of waiting for his twin to get back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

 

“I was super excited for this Tom. I am _not_ taking a cold shower.”

 

“So just bring yourself off.”

 

“You're ridiculous.”

 

“I want twin time.”

 

“I'm not wanking while you're here.”

 

“Just come out here. We'll ignore it.”

 

“I am not hugging you with a hard on,” Bill complains.

 

“Hurry up, Bill,” Tom demands. “Don't make me come in there.”

 

“I am trying to think of mood killers. Give me a minute.”

 

“One minute,” Tom threatens.

 

Bill exhales.

 

“Bill,” Tom prompts.

 

“It has not been a minute,” Bill protests.

 

“Were you seriously trying to fuck yourself with your _own_ cock?” Tom asks as he stands over Bill's laptop, lid opened with the browser on the last page Bill had visited.

 

Bill squeaks. “Why are you looking at my computer!” Bill whines.

 


End file.
